N A R U S A S U
by Artemisaish
Summary: Drabble N A R U S A S U! Dedicated for Indonesian Narusasu Day 2011! Mind To RnR?


**N A R U S A S U**

**N for Nangis**

Sasuke, seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Semua kunoichi di Konoha sangat memujanya bahkan beberapa dari mereka membentuk kelompok yang kalau tidak salah bernama 'Sasuke Fans Club'. Mendengar hal tersebut, Uchiha muda ini hanya mendengus tidak suka, dia merasa heran dengan makhluk yang berjenis satu ini. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja dia melangkah dari pintu rumahnya, makhluk jenis ini sudah mengelilinginya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya mual, setelah itu makhluk ini memberinya dengan berbagai macam hadiah. Tentu saja, Sasuke menolaknya. Siapa tahu isinya macam-macam seperti dicampurkan suatu ramuan. Hiii…membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merinding.

Kalau sudah begitu, datanglah kejadian itu. Mereka mulai bertangis ria karena pemberiannya ditolak. Sungguh kekanakan! Apakah kau tidak tahu? Sasuke sangat membenci tangisan. Menurutnya menangis itu tidak pantas untuk orang dewasa.

Seharian dia mulai uring-uringan akibat mendengar tangisan tidak jelas dari makhluk tidak jelas pula (?) sampai-sampai Naruto memandangnya dengan heran.

"kau kenapa, teme? Kayak wanita saja! Cemberut begitu!" sahut Naruto, dia tidak tahan melihat muka masam Uchiha ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, dobe!"

"Dasar! Jangan bilang kau badmood begini hanya gara-gara cewek nangis di depan rumahmu lagi!" tebaknya, Uchiha muda itu hanya terdiam malahan mukanya semakin tertekuk.

"Hahaha…jangan begitu deh!" kata Naruto setengah geli melihat sahabatnya itu, "Bukankah kau juga pernah menangis di hadapanku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran menggoda.

Sasuke mendelik kesal padanya membuat Naruto semakin memperlebar cengirannya.

**A For Angin**

Lapangan di sebelah tempat berlatih timnya merupakan tempat favorit Sasuke, karena di tempat tersebut sungguh damai. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada tatapan menggoda atau kagum. Angin berhembus pelan membuatnya mengantuk. 'Mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar' pikirnya lalu merebahkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, seseorang berjalan diam-diam mendekatinya. Orang tersebut mendudukkan diri di dekat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Wah, teme! Kau seperti seorang malaikat kalau sedang tertidur!" gumam orang itu pelan sambil membelai rambut Sasuke. Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali berhembus membuat matanya mengantuk. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sasuke.

"Oyasumi, teme!"

**R For Ramen**

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Shinobi terkuat di desanya dan sangat membenci ramen. Sebaliknya, Uzumaki Naruto calon Hokage dan kekasih Sasuke sangat mencintai ramen.

Hari ini adalah hari jadian mereka setelah satu tahun lamanya menjalin hubungan. Sasuke mematut diri di depan cermin memastikan dirinya sempurna, hari ini mereka janjian akan jalan ke suatu tempat. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk jalan bersana kekasihnya itu. Hm…terdengar seperti seorang wanita agaknya. 'Oke, Sasuke! Kau sekarang OOC!' pikirnya menenangkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya, hampir saja Sasuke terlonjak kegirangan kalau tidak mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak melonjak kayak orang gila. Dengan langkah santai dia menuju ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu.

Tampaklah durian keta…ehm…maaf salah! Tampaklah Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Teme! Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto semangat sembari menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan, dobe! Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja!"

Mereka menyusuri jalanan sambil pegangan tangan, Sasuke sudah agak senang memikirkan tempat tujuan mereka. Mungkin Naruto akan membawanya makan malam di tengah danau atau di sebuah restoran dengan nuansa romantic. 'Stop! Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini! Payah!'

"Nah, teme! Kita sudah sampa!" sahut Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan…

Cengo…

…

…

…

"Euhm…dobe!" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Yah, teme! Ada apa?"

"Kau menarikku jauh-jauh dan mengajakku merayakan satu tahun jadian itu di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya.

"Er-memangnya kenapa? Tahu tidak Sasuke, tadi aku dapat kupon makan gratis sepuasnya lo! Beruntung kan?"

"Bodoh!" kata Sasuke dengan aura membunuh, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan menjijikkan itu, kan?" katanya mendekati Naruto.

"Er-teme! Kalau begitu temani aku saja!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Dan Sasukepun mengamuk.

**U for Uchiha**

Uchiha adalah sebuah klan terpandang di Desa Konoha. Semua orang menghormati dan segan pada klan Uchiha. Bukan hanya kaya akan tetapi juga sangat kuat apalagi ditambah dengan mata legenderisnya 'sharingan'. Selain itu, para Uchiha juga terkenal dengan sikapnya yang egois, cuek dan dingin.

"Eh, teme! Memangnya semua Uchiha itu egois yah?" tanya Naruto pada suatu hari. Sasuke mendeliknya kesal seolah berkata 'Apa maksudmu, dobe? Kau mau mati yah?'

"Habis, salah seorang Uchiha di sampingku tidak peka sekali!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heran.

"Tuh, kan! Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukainya?"

**S for Sekolah**

Sebenarnya, seorang Uchiha itu tidak perlu sekolah lagi! Hal ini disebabkan karena mereka itu sudah amat jenius. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, bocah berumur tujuh tahun ini terheran-heran dengan ayahnya yang mendaftarkannya di akademi Konoha. Menurutnya, sekolah itu membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Tousan, mengapa aku harus sekolah?" tanya sasuke heran.

"Mengapa katamu? Sasuke, kau aneh! Tentu saja untuk belajar!"

"Belajar? Belajar apa? Tousan sudah mengajariku sampai ke tingkat Jounin begitu juga dengan aniki."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Pokoknya kau harus sekolah! Ini adalah sebuah persyaratan."

Walau Sasuke masih belum mengerti maksud dari ayahnya itu dia tetap mematuhinya dan hari pertama dia memasuki gerbang sekolah sudah membuatnya ingin pulang. Pasalnya, banyak sekali anak cewek yang memandangnya seakan dirinya itu makanan yang lezat. Sedangkan anak cowok memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum atau segan.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali!" gumamnya melihat mereka semua, lalu melangkah dengan muka datar dan acuh. Semua mata mengikutinya dengan tatapan kagum, segan, cinta dan sebagainya.

Kecuali…

"Hei, berhenti!" seru seseorang dari belakangnya akan tetapi Sasuke merasa sangat tidak penting untuk berhenti jadi dia jalan terus.

"Aku bilang berhenti! Dasar pantat ayam!"

Twitch…

Sasuke mematung mendengar julukan itu, dia berbalik dengan perlahan dan tampaklah olehnya seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya berambut pirang bermata biru dengan plester di pipinya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, Uchiha?" katanya sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe!"

Twitch…

"Apa kau bilang teme?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil teme, dasar dobe!"

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil dobe? Huh!"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Dasar Uchiha sombong! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, selamat datang di Akademi Konoha, teme!" katanya lalu langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang tertegun mendengarnya.

"Hm…mungkin sekolah tidak terlalu buruk juga!" gumamnya kecil dan kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya.

**A for Akur**

Semua orang di Konoha juga tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke itu bagaikan anjing dan kucing yang amat sangat berbahaya apabila ditinggalkan berdua dalam satu ruangan. Kalau bukan ruangan itu meledak atau hancur berantakan pasti mereka yang terluka parah. Yah, sedikit _rasengan_ dan _Chidori_ atau lemparan shuriken pasti bakalan sempurna.

Akur sekali bukan?

Haruno Sakura seorang kunoichi Konoha yang juga sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke bertanya pada Sasuke saat melihatnya duduk di tengah taman sendrian.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun! Kalian sangat akur yah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto-kun?"

"Kau bercanda? Dobe itu? Hah! Aku akan membunuhnya karena membuatku menunggu terlalu lama di sini!"

"Hoh! Jadi Sasuke-kun sedang menunggu Naruto-kun yah? Manis sekali!"

"Kau gila yah?" tanya Sasuke sinis, "Kau tidak tahu aku dan dobe itu kayak anjing dan kucing? Dasar!" gerutunya.

"Justru itu Sasuke-kun! Bukankah definisi dari akrab itu saling memperhatikan? Kalian selalu saling mengejek kan? Bukankah untuk mengejek seseorang terlebih dahulu harus memperhatikan dirinya? Ini tanda bahwa kalian berdua itu akur!" kata Sakura lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda pirang berlari-lari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih termenung.

"Hhhh…teme! Hhhh…maaf, aku telat! Tadi aku membereskan kamarku!" katanya dengan nafas tersengal, "Tapi tenang saja! Aku membelikanmu jus tomat, nih!" Naruto lalu melempar sekaleng jus tomat ke pangkuan Sasuke yang langsung menatap Naruto.

"Ayo, kita pergi! Katanya kau mau latihan!" kata Naruto lalu menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hm…Akur yah? Mungkin saja!" kata Sasuke pelan.

**S for sisi lain**

Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha itu cuek, kemana-mana selalu dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi. Contohnya Uchiha Sasuke, tidak satupun dari mereka yang pernah melihat Uchiha itu tertawa apalagi tersenyum. Palingan hanya senyum dingin atau mengejek yang sering diperlihatkannya.

Tapi apakah kau tahu? Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi dari Uchiha itu. Contohnya:

"Teme, kau menantangku yah?" teriak Naruto kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal. Dia enak-enak duduk tiba-tiba Sasuke datang lalu menendangnya entah apa alasannya.

#Fakta pertama : Uchiha bisa jahil juga.

"Jangan memandang seperti itu teme! Apalagi senyum-senyum tidak jelas! Nanti dikira orang gila!"

#Fakta kedua : Uchiha bisa tersenyum kayak orang gila.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke! Masa hanya gara-gara itu kau ngambek? Payah sekali!" kata Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang mogok bicara gara-gara Naruto tidak sengaja menumpah jus tomatnya.

#Fakta ketiga : Uchiha bisa ngambek.

**U for Uzumaki**

Uzumaki Naruto

Menurut Sasuke itu adalah sebuah nama yang sangat konyol, waktu pertama mendengarnya dia hampir saja ketawa terbahak-bahak kalau tidak mengingat dia ini adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Uzumaki Naruto

Sama seperti namanya yang konyol, orangnya pun konyol bahkan norak. Bayangkan saja durian bersemangat yang saking bersemangatnya selalu bertindak bodoh.

Uzumaki Naruto

Seorang sahabat yang baik menurut Sasuke, tapi tentu saja hal ini tidak akan pernah dikatakan di depan orangnya! Hell no! lebih baik dia mati dibunuh Madara atau siapapun daripada orang itu mengetahuinya.

Uzumaki Naruto

Seorang yang entah kenapa membuat perasaanya aneh jika berada di dekatnya. Sasuke juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto

Orang yang hari ini hampir membuat jantungnya copot karena frekuensinya memompa darah yang berlebihan.

"Teme, Aishiteru!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Maaf telat! saya dedikasikan untuk Narusasu Day 2011!

maaf kalau jelek!

Mind review?


End file.
